Mutiny: a CRUSOE story
by structureandfunction
Summary: Crusoe finds the island crowded and finds Friday, Olivia, and retains belief in God, love, family and wants to get off the island.
1. Chapter 1

Mutiny

Once again I had tried to convince Friday of how there was no mountain god developed by man's contrivance. He objected,

"This is your "Good Book" it is a good story, nothing more."

I then threw my hands in the air.

"I will never convince you!"

"I will continue to pray with you."

I decided to go down to the water and see if the boat that came into view had come closer. It had, and sent a boat ashore. They were a party of only four. They seemed a little smaller than marines and too slightly built for a typical pirate.

Friday had, not knowing a party had landed assed by. Just like before, when I endeavored to approached another group recently landed they shot at me, they shot at him. Not wishing to harm, though in range and with right to do so shot above their heads. T They fled into a wooded area. Ah, I said, not exactly brave! I could see Friday turned to follow, as did I. Sneaking up on them, as they were huddled by each other in a clearing:

"Drop you arms!"

They did so; I did a double take:

"More than the last group," for they had only one woman with them.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I have been here for years."

"Years?"

"Yes."

"Then we could be here for years?"

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"We are the daughters of merchantmen."

"A company?"

"Our families own several."

"Dutch East Indian?"

"No, they are unnamed. They work for Royalty and the navy."

"I see, so, what is it, the commodity, perhaps slave traders, and your officially an unnamed businessman whose conscience is far from clean?"

"You're a pirate! A cast off one!"

"No! I was and am an honest man."

"We are a bit hungry."

"Didn't you have enough on board?"

"There was a mutiny. The captain got sick. The first mate being Captain, it went to his head."

"Every man and woman for him or herself."

"We joined the mutiny."

"Why would they throw women off?"

"Well, we stole their guns and well, we were not used to handling guns an a few sailors were injured."

I thought it a most unusual crew, whether women joined in a rebellion or not, to cast them off."

"They got the mastery of you, subdued you and still got rid of you?"

"Yes."

"But if your arms were taken away from you you are after all, as they say 'the weaker vessel."

"We were still a threat."

"To who I demanded?"

"The others on board."

"The others on board."

"Their wives!"

Some of the mutineers who came ashore in a small boat had been caught off guard. The rest of the crew left without them. The part ashore found the women. However, the two women had found guns hidden near the makeshift prison. After realizing their fate they took the boat, made to the cove farther down the way and climbed aboard the larger ship. Instantly they were at war. Robinson and Friday heard the battle and went by shore to the cove. The ship started back to sea as the battle continued.

A fierce storm started miles away. Great thick and unnatural filaments of fire illumined the sky. Waves rose like spires on cathedrals then disappeared to valleys beside which rose more in vile imitation. The world of woe, this Isle was never more tempestuous.

I struggled up a hillside to view with my glass in which I could see confusion and read fear on the rails, where the tow women hung on. While they suffered for going back to ship there was a commingling of men fiercely fighting the lower sails that flew back and forth, trying to cut them. I knew they should have been bare poles, no canvas flying about. This was keeping them from righting their course in such high winds. Now taken aback and being driven towards sharp rocks of shoreline the mast was starting to tear downwards.

The woman, I could see her, the 'boy' who concealed her femininity to stay alive amidst ruffians was quarreling with a man. They drew swords, clashed and were by wind hurled about. He nearly stabbed her in the side amidstships, where the mast broke backwards and fell. A bolt of lightning hit so deep with fire it must have hit the magazine. The gun powder blew up when suddenly a great wave obscured the done-for vessel. The last I saw of the two they clashed on what appeared the remains of the amidstship. The rail, upon which the girl was pressed by the point of a rapier yet he fell and she pounced upon him. He lay there face up, a sword at twelve o'clock seemed to sway in the hard fury of God's revenge. This man was known felon, who killed men for gold and had plotted to kill a foreign dignitary. I went to sleep there on the hill wondering if, by Grace O God, there could be survivors. (1.) For I must admit, the girl, in her loneliness was a splendid sight to look upon in her unconcealment. My wife, probably given me up for dead could be venturing an intrigue of her own at this very moment. That is was tempting to think about.

I awoke nest morning to a strong wind howling. A figure, head down, cheek upon a flat slab of rock on the shore: She dressed in mutineer's apparel. No tresses of Ladies refinement, she was in her wild untamed state; even unconscious and hair disheveled by the storm that took lives. A small beauty to look at in all her vulnerability had around her hand wrapped a chain. It said on the locket containing a portrait of a man: 'Remember my love, Olivia'.

Friday was glad we had her. I was saddened by the lack of other survivors. Truly was it the reality is that Davey Jone's locker is always full. Nothing remains but a portrait. She said he was a sailor. his name was Jack Birdtwistle. She did not ask how she came to have dry clothes but knew the dress was of the tow women.

I asked her what became of the people on board. The women shot a few of the men. A fight broke out between the mutineers and the Captain's supporters. There was a mutiny by a group wanting the Captain back after seeing how the head of the mutiny became a dictator. Finally she and the head of the mutiny squared off, I had seen the rest. How could I tell her with my vow pressed upon my heart and gleaming gold on my finger she was a pretty delicate looking thing. Not deserving to die unseen on the 'Isle of Despair'!

Later that night I went to bed wondering what an odd fate. Far from my wife near someone who I like who took a life yet I thought about her. I let her settle in for a while before any other step was taken in our lives.

Notes:

1. there is something like this in the novel.

I have seen a description of a story either on Crusoe or Selkirk or a related subject of his having another romance in his past.... a friendship with Olivia give another dimension to the series...

what I wrote earlier was pure fiction...that includes my other story Algorythm...someone keeps altering things I say or do to make it look and sound like something else....the person I had sent up is someone I favour...even though I have never talked to that person...

:

Robinson was looking into her eyes, he tried to his wife:

"I am doing this for us, when I return from my voyage it will have accomplished creating an enterprise as far and wide as the Empire itself."

"And when you get off this island you will build this 'Empire'.

"Yes, Olivia," he said staring into her eyes, "I will..."

"It is wonderful to dream but dreams die when there is no means to accomplish them."

"For now my dreams are drowned but rise again will I."

"You and whose army?"

I have a friend back home, a family friend. Jeremiah Blackthorn."

"Yes," he said leaning closer to her, "I," he said leaning closer. She closed her eyes. He stared at her.

"You might be dead to home," she said, leaning in towards him. "You were saying..." she said leaning closer. He turned away.

"Impossible!" He thought.

"Suzanne," said Blackthorn to Robinson's wife.

"It is some time now since Rob..." she hugged him.

While changing plans concerning them he yet had great affection for them.

"He is gone. I heard from a bucan....sailor and a captain of two different ships: one Spanish the other Dutch. An island near the America's was stranded during a storm. It struck a sandbar then, once freed hit the rocks and was sunk. NO survivors. One of them recognized the vessel, confirming it was his. The other heard the same story. He... is gone. I am so very sorry."

"I heard from Spanish bucaneers just before we came here, there was a man with a slave on an island." She looked at Friday. "They knew the boat, the one you described. They heard about a wife of a friend of the man Blackthorn." She stopped, "committed suicide upon hearing of her husband's death."

He just looked at her and went off...and she followed him upon a hillside which looked out upon the waters.

"I will never go home if she no longer lives. I'd rather die unfulfilled in dreams than dream of home and her if she is not there."

She shook his arm with her hand.

"But I am here and I would need proof absolute if...I...I.." His arm fell to his side.

Back in England Blackthorn was sending a letter of recommendation to a friend. That since Crusoe was lost at sea: to go and take over the plantation, as the owner was most likely dead." (1.)

Blackthorn in the meantime goes to Suzanna from time to time. The next time he sees her she is with Robinson's father.

"You, to take over Robinson's plantation? (2.) Shouldn't we have some absolute confirmation of...death?"

"Sir, I assure you I have had men scout the world to find your son. He is a dear young friend and I had hoped to be his guide and partner in commerce. However much I have sought to find his whereabouts, there is only a dead end. It is certainly not easy for me. Especially, seeing his precious wife distraught over his undoubted demise.

"But my friend, there comes a time when we must face reality. May the good Lord provide for him if he is merely lost; if not may we find him again in Paradise."

"My son dead. Oh, my dear God! Have mercy on his soul! Yes, yes, if you—of all people could not find him then perhaps no one can. Nevertheless, my mind may yield but my heart not I will give up all hope only when I find article he took with him on that voyage brought back to me. Now, Jeremiah," he took hold of his two shoulders with both hands, "Bring me proof: either of his existence or not."

"Well...that may be quite impossible yet once again I shall search, the entire surface of the seas if I have to."

Back on the island, Olivia, who had found a case washed up on the shore opened it. Amongst the articles salvageable was a small case containing a portrait. Opened it up, it was a picture of a woman. On the back side was the name of the painter and the name 'Suzanna'.

"Pretty she be...does she think him dead yet...shall Crusoe be free off this island."

She put the portrait in a box that had hidden components, the type used by pirates. She hid this in a different place from the larger case.

Crusoe:

"Where have you been Friday has cooked us a meal."

"Very good. You never found anything more from your boat on the shore?"

"No."

"Did you retrieve any keepsakes?"

"I lost something precious. Worth more than gold."

"He lowered his gaze, walked off a ways and shed tears. He turned to go back but she was there in front of him. She hugged him.

"I've lost something precious that I with me when I came ashore, before I passed out, before I was saved, by You!"

Returning home they were greeted by Friday who held a metal objects in his hand.

"Remember that area where there were the thin sliding slabs cut out of the rock surface up high that revealed the ancient writings and symbols that lead to where the treasure is?"

Where they found 'passage' much like the outline of a maze on the slate ground up high on a plateau. It could be moved by two or more people sideways to reveal hidden locks that could be turned by the wooden keys they found buried under rocks with symbols on them. These moved the slate further to reveal another set of thin slabs that had more symbols and ancient writing revealing…… But they did not find treasure only a cache of weapons in a recess under a certain area.

"Yes, I imagine the wild dogs trapped on that side have probably

eaten each other alive by now." [the wild dogs that is I think from history not

a movie on another subject]

"I found this nearby. It has smiley face."

"Yes, it is a symbol of an order of religious warriors. They fight each other, do charitable work, and worked as mercenaries and hoard material wealth."

"As a religious person you are supposed to not be hoarding gold."

"True."

Olivia:

"They are both called 'Knights Hospitalers and Knights Templar. They use this symbol to alert one another of a friend's presence or that he has been there."

"And so they were here?"

"Are they coming back?"

"I don't know, obviously they reached the farthest shores."

Friday:

"I found this on the other side of the island the other day looking for game."

It was a case with a Bible inside. Inside that was a parchment of writings of the Jesuits.

"What is that writing?" Asked Olivia.

Asian calligraphy was on the case. There was a map (3.) of some islands and a part of the mainland nearby. However the date on it was from the 1500's.

"It is very old indeed. What is all this for?" Inquired Friday.

"A religious order that spread across the world. The Jesuits. This looks like a map of the Japans."

"Busy island," said Friday.

They heard a snarl.

"Dogs are back!"

Crusoe pulled back he did not have a weapon, neither did Olivia. Friday waited and then when the dog came close in for the kill he bent his bow down along his waist pulled it back up and hit it between the eyes killing it.

"Just like I said, Practice."

The next day Friday found three more dogs remains; it would seem they eat each other.

___________________________________________________________________

NOTES:

1. This is something like Cloe taking over Lana's charity while they wait for word from or about her...

2. I am not sure if I am repeating part of a previous episode here or not...

3. See the episode where there is map used.

Friday was amazed that the European's religion could be so war-like. That the Christ who preached Love could be so enraged he threw out the money changers out of the temple of his God, his father. That the Knights Templar and Knights Hospitallers went to this Holy Land

He was most intrigued at the idea of religious soldiers of fortune. (1.)

To him the ancestor's spirits were not to be trifled with. The world was spirit and to eat a man was to imbue oneself with the spirit of another (2.) For we all go back to the earth, so why not delay death by consuming the man before he passes on to dust (3.) This organized religion was foreign to him. He was shown books with pictures of buildings. Buildings built to house God who is a spirit, it was no wonder they built rich temples, churches and monasteries. Money and materialism was the nature behind some men's worship. When told of the knights being forced to Malta, it seemed to him they might have treasure hidden elsewhere. Maybe men will come back for it; in exchange for finding it they could be given transport back home. They went back to where the ancient bridge was in search of this treasure, in case someone who heard about would come and get it.

"Like I said, busy island."

"I recognize this, well, I remember this. My dress!" said Olivia.

"So you did not always dress like a buccaneer?"

"And my things."

"So, these are the articles of the people you came with."

"Yes but I cannot find a necklace which had a locket."

"Was it with your shipmates, Olivia?"

"I don't know."

He held up a map but there were stars on another identical map corresponding to it.

"A star chart."

"Look!"

Olivia picked up a compass.

"Better than gold, exclaimed Crusoe.

"There are a few more," Friday said.

"Good it looks like these are from more than one ship. Along with extra guns and ammunition we will be better enabled to stave off any attacks in the future."

"What is the matter Olivia?" asked Friday.

She went to a corner and sat sullenly down. Robinson kneeled down beside her.

"Go away. I have a headache, a storm is coming."

She pushed him away and stared at nothing in front of her. Then she stared at him.

"We are stranded when we could be with those...we love." The she started to cry, rubbing her eyes with her cuffs.

"Leave me alone!"

"Perhaps," Friday interjected, "we better start going home."

As they started for home a storm arose on the sea. A waters spout churned the sea and overtook an old wreck that had drifted from afar into the cove. The wreck was picked up a few feet above the sand bar and splintered outward in all directions. They saw an unusual sight on the beach below, two horses racing the sand. The two animals had harnesses.

"Those are very strange creatures."

"You have never seen a horse?"

"No Robinson, never, are they dangerous?"

"Only if you stand behind or in front of them. Only approach them from the side. Someone brought them from Europe by ship."

He turned:

"Olivia, no!" he aimed his gun at her."

"No," said Friday, not comprehending what exactly he aimed at. He hit the gun out of her hand. Pulling out another she put it to her head.

She fell and was holding her head was bloody now.

It was old dissolved gun powder, not to have done anything but scratch her skin a little.

"Let's get her home."

"Here Friday, take this stuff."

Crusoe helped her down hill and also into a cave.

"We will camp here for the night."

Outside the cave it was howling. At times of calm the wind on the island subsided but it could be heard hurrying over the ever roaring sea towards the shore.

Olivia started to whimper.

"She was looking for something but she didn't find it."

"You may be right, something has unsettled her."

"She puts up a brave front. Being stranded is a hard thing to endure."

"She is the only woman with us...that in itself must be hard."

Just then the wind blew the fire started by Friday out. The moon was large and in front of the cave entrance it was shining in. Then clouds started to cover over the moon. Friday start sparking the fire back to life with two pieces of flint grating on one the other. A glow started, the cave warmed a little. Tears were still running down Olivia's face as she slept.

Below them there were voices. They watched a party of four, their figures outlined by a break in the storm with a moon lit silhouette. They could be heard stumbling down the hillside. A shot was heard, a shout of agony...then only three voices. On the beach they got into a boat and, sailing along the shore, in moon light they could be seen turning inwards. A crack of thunder echoed all around, wind started to howl again. The moon hid from the dead and rain began to fall down. Olivia was oblivious to all except her own dreams, dread and memories.

Notes:

1. Of course the money changers abused the privilege of being in a place of worship and the Crusades were no doubt misguided religious fanaticism.

2. I am thinking of ancestor worship and animism, the belief spirit is in all living things.

3. Of course I do not believe such a thing.

She weeps.

Yes, she said something about it.

I see.

Never see him aga... Olivia said in her sleep.

So, she further unconceals herself in her sleep.

Killed him...going to kill my Love...no one touches my Love... his head...conspiracy....

He...hel...p...

A man passed out. He lay some distance away and held his head which was bloody. They turned him over.

Oh, I think he

Friday stated this when they saw the other side of his head. Look the symbol.

Yes, someone is here for some other reason than being shipwrecked.

I will bury him another time. It is going to storm.

Just then the wind picked up. A fire on the other side of the cove could be seen. A box containing papers and small objects was lying beside the dead man. While Friday slept Crusoe kept watch. He put most of the papers and objects back in the box but put a few things in his coat. He looked at Olivia. He saw she was pretty when she was not cross-dressed. Her black hair and dark eyes were opposite to his wife. And he remembered in the Good Book that if a woman's husband dies she is free to marry whom she wants to. If Crusoe dies before getting back to England: those reaching the shores of the Afterlife are not married in Eternity. Either way the loss of husband and wife: his wife, himself, marriage is not regained. Crusoe knew Olivia's presence was a wonderful thing yet troublesome for him.

Lightning touched the water, thunder sounded echoing off of rock faces of nearby cliffs. As the lightning flashes on off again the dead man rose and stumbled.

Blackthorn sent me but not them!

He fell down again...dead.

Crusoe pushed the body down the hillside-: it dropped into a crack in earth made by an ancient upheaval. He had meant to bury him later, only dropping him down so cannibal wouldn't find him. Friday awoke and Crusoe went to sleep by Olivia. In her sleep she said Crusoe.

Next day Olivia woke but she was uncommunicative. Friday gave her food which she reluctantly ate. The shock to her head did more damage to her than they thought. However, eventually she became her old self in a few months. Even so, her overall state of mind was of a more melancholy spirit. She was now less hopeful about escaping the island.

Her main concern was over the pirates coming back.

The wind blew till trees started to topple. A large stone fell from above missing them. Olivia said it was thrown down by the sailors she came with. That is when Crusoe and Friday went to look at it in the rain. What it was they saw was the face of some sort of deity. A religious artifact they never knew about must have been detached from its mooring pedestal. Was it a natural occurrence of age and wind or was it pushed down on purpose?

Jeremiah Blackthorn found himself once again consoling Suzanna Crusoe.

"I will help with the upbringing of the children."

She thanked and jugged him. He could not help it: she, a 'widow' at least that is what he told himself. That, despite a report he heard about his shipwreck. Nothing however was confirmed and so, he ventured to...lift her chin with his fingers and kissed her. She did not resist. This was at the same time as Caruso and Olivia kissed.

"I have a proposition for you," so said Blackthorn to two men. Now, we do not know if Robinson lives or not. So, in order to secure a future for his wife, here is property of his." H showed them the documents. Of course I bought it; but to keep it out of enemy hands in this rebellious time! You two keep it up, turn half of the proceeds to his wife and that should keep them above water. Keep a quarter for yourselves.

"We have to deal with two factions: for, and, against the king. Fortunately some papers fell into my hands. An unpublished pamphlet where Caruso wanted to support the king but it seems he also had no toleration for foreign elements. The people who are not on the King's side are seen as foreign. Therefore we need to prove he is loyal and show that his concern meant not getting rid of the King but of those who do not belong in our society who are rebellious. I am not convinced he actually meant all Anglicans. So, we defend Suzanne's right to all status as a widow. And I want you to spread the word Crusoe is a Loyalist and for the King....We have a dilemma to solve as his father is not Catholic.

Olivia:

"Robin, you were on the King's side when you left then?"

"Not quite, I was neutral but I'd rather not have an Anglican Monarchy. My father is a Puritan. No doubt your buccaneers..."

"Pirates, Rats!"

"Yes, well, as they would call them 'Puke Stockings'. [I heard that in a movie on tv once] I cannot help but think my family is in danger. Though a friend said he'd help in that even..."

"I heard you were against the King from one of the men on another ship...about Caruso businessman lost at sea."

News travels fast and becomes disarranged. No doubt some have spread false information for an advantage over others. It works if you know

how to use it for favours from the proper authorities."

"I should like to know if a trap was laid for me. Are you sure your friend is loyal?"

"Jeremiah is a good friend."

"You are not there."

"True, and circumstances that allow opportunity for a breach in the fabric of friendship is easily cut."

"Any revolutionary climate can easily sunder the chains of Dominion and Sovereignty."

"Yes, there are the pirates on high seas whose trade is unheard and unaccounted for War. Subversion of authority even in a good cause can still be punished. Rebellion when not justified may draw many men to it who are only for a Just Cause. And so, some enjoin themselves to the Devil unwittingly, by deception and false reasoning. I could write a pamphlet to tell the world but alas, my voice is drowned at sea though I am alive...

"Leave me alone," shouted Olivia When the man beside her during the Sunday ship service told her she would go to the devil for stealing.

"I did not steal it, you took it from!"

"Swear before all these good souls."

"I will, I do!"

"Now," said the Captain. "We are to take our gift and leave it at the altar and discuss disputes in another place. The Church (such as it is) is a sanctuary from such things as contention. Lay thy complaint against thy brother in private."

"Some things are needed to say aloud. Like replies 'gainst false accusations," she said.

"Well,"

"You said I was carrying back home with the smith, the cooper and the joiner. Pick one!"

"You're right."

"False tongues are condemned in the Bible. And lucre..."

"I needed to borrow certain sums against bankruptcy."

"Money you owed me for work done, said Olivia. Not to mention my curing you of madness when ergot got into the rye [a fungus causing hallucinations] in the food stocks below.

"You accused me afterwards of witchcraft! You said I looked a hundred feet tall and my eyes looked over clouds and my tears became as rain drops upon all the crops. I cured you and now this!!"

She slapped him.

"Silence," said the Captain. "Put her in the cargo hold...and a sailor to watch her. You have been nothing but trouble from the beginning! The doctor won't have an assistant for three days!"

The doctor started to protest since he was usually a little tipsy. He thought the grog was potent from spice when it was at this point Olivia was adding something in it.

"At least give me that book and my 'Paradise Lost."

"Youngin', that Milton has some stuff about Satan in it. Think you're bein' influenced by it. And the Doctor...'A man take's a drink, drink takes the man' Pretty dangerous to be readin' what contains craft of the occult."

"It's equal to the ancient Greek plays and Plato."

"Occult learning"

"Philosophy!"

"You're in the brig. You take one more step and they'll leave you adrift with no paddle and your hands tied behind your back."

"Rather be wrongfully accused than confess thing I never did. Unlike some people."

"And what about the man from...who caused all the trouble."

"I'd put him out for six months till he signed a confession, including the surveillance and false claims of a 'paranoid conspiracy'. That was a new argument that they started when others didn't hold water. One day there will be a revolt aboard and you will be here instead of me."

"Robinson, come quick," Friday moved his hands in an arch. At once he came.

"What is it?"  
"Shipwreck, they are very weak. There are also people from an island."

What is the name," he said panting hard running.

"It has o name but it is a stopover for merchant ships, whalers, navy."  
"No place I'd ever go near.

"It has no name…try pumping his arms. [to get the water out of his system] the man vomited out in arch the water [see a Dickens public tv show, Jane Seymour, if I recall was in it] He coughed, and looked up at the sky."  
"Not paradise?"  
After they helped a number of them.  
"How do you know they are from that island?"  
"These."  
There were Asian character on clothing, various objects washed ashore and a case of China dishes.

[I recently watched the story with one of the Crusoe actors featuring China]

"They come from the place beside the Japans."  
"Yes, many a pilot has told me about a far off land in the Far East [pilots, the head of a ship]

"These others come from both places.'

"Yes, I have heard the Jesuits have traveled there to make converts and for opening up trade for the West for the traveling merchants."  
"Olivia. I think said something about the island."

"I'd like to see this island. Do many people inhabit it?"  
"Hundreds, sometimes thousands. For you, there might be those who would have you put the dungeons."

Dungeons. Oh, lie still, you have a…he's out." [Robinsone takes his shoulder turns it and locks it back into position]

"Olivia, give this one something for the pain."  
The man looks up, groans and passes out."  
"There, he has papers. Convict."  
"Any more?"

"A few, I will put them all to sleep."  
"All?"

"That way we won't be attacked."  
"So, lets put rope on them, put them in the old stockade and find out about them later."

"You, Crusoe."  
"Mr. Williamson!."  
"Who?"  
"He worked in a village about a hundred miles away. A few unprofitable business ventures took me there. He knows nothing about my wife and family." At the mention of his family, Olivia looks down and away. She finishes dressing the wound of a young pretty woman of about twenty.

"What about her?" He asked to Friday.

"She is Williamson's daughter.

"Before I went to get you he said to me he wrote some pamphlets against the King. Since they could not charge him with any crime — he said it was only critical of his policies on a trade issue. They sent him to an island. They didn't want him to upset the balance of trade at home that at the same time affected sea trade. Sending him out of bounds gave them a victory. However, it affected the guilds, he said he was protecting the guilds. Crusoe, what is a guild?"  
"It is a gathering of skilled artisans joining together to protect themselves."  
"How?"  
"By protesting laws that are burdensome to those with little or no power. By preventing those with power from getting away with such impositions and continuing with accumulating more than their fair share."

"But I thought in your society one could accumulate as much as one wanted?"  
"I am talking about the abuse of power and, by-passing the laws of God and man for gain."  
Olivia is observed administering medicine…

"What is it?"  
"It is what I gave you when you had a fever. You said you saw all the island tribes at war with all the European men."  
"Who did I say won?"  
"They slaughtered one another. [1.] Then you cried for a very long time. Then the island they fought on disappeared."  
"Which island?"  
"This one. But you recovered."  
"Yes, and after hearing that I am glad you recovered!" exclaimed Crusoe. To which they all laughed.

In connection with a song from decades ago a man thought the song referred to race wars in the united states…which never occurred and was a obviously a gross misinterpretation of the song…

NOTE: this story only to be used by the series if it ever comes back on

"Robin, Robin," said the youngster who had been rescued by Friday and Olivia," come, a man who has washed ashore. They all ran to find him.

"There!"  
The wreck of a being had hair that was full of seaweed, a face that had been burnt by the sun. There were lash marks on his back showing blood through his sea soaked shirt. He shouted incoherently then dropped nearly dead. It took s whiff of the potion Olivia put under his nose to revive him.

"Oh, oh, they are are cru-el!"  
"Who?"  
"Pirates…they pose as navy then once your aboard they they…oh…they torture you."

Olivia told them to leave him. Four days later he awoke and told them of how pirates would pose as being of friendly nations, wore navel uniforms, board ships of unsuspecting crew.

"Then they get friendly with all of us. Then, while they seem not to be armed you thing you would have the upper hand, when you feel yourself falling. It's something in the air or food. You fall in pain, while you down they beat you, lash you, throw you overboard. (1.) They take the ship and that is the ship they will use to take over another ships.

"Could you not go to their ship?"  
"Yes, we did."  
"Well?"  
"Same thing, everyone got sick. (2.) It is like they are insane."  
Olivia:  
"Scurvy?"  
"I don't know. They seem invincible. Whatever it is inside them that is what makes them strong."  
Friday:

"You may have something there. Turn again, they must have seemed reasonable enough to converse with otherwise they would not have fooled you.'  
"That is just it. They quoted the Bible and they wore crosses and prayed a lot."  
"Just a ruse?"  
"Well, I do not know but when a man prays forgiveness for sins on hands and knees in front of a crew you can't help but believe them."  
"That is strange," said Friday, "for believers to show devotion and cruelty; are you sure of their faith?"  
"I do not know. All I know is that I think God most of us do not wear our religion on our sleeve."

While waiting for the man who had washed ashore get better, Olivia while venturing into

Robinson's things to make a police for an open wound, she found papers of his. There was poetry, descriptions of life far from home on the sad loneliness of an inhabited island. Written in an unusual prose form for the time she discovered a world beyond Bible quotes all his own.

Owed by the powers that brought me here

Between the largess of Creation and the

Turbulence of Satanic forces welling up

And being brought down into the valley

Of blue and green to conflict with

Eruptions of heaven thrusting down

In great tearing shafts of energy

I stand as a testament to Fortune

That there is a God to hope in

A Satan to beware of and between

The two the struggle to live (3)

Morn, and an aching body wants to lie

Still as stone but nourishment must

Be wrested from either sea or

These forests No one person's food

in a small boat no one rows ashore

to fill my stomach to sooth my mind

that I am not alone for to dine

with another would succor…

I took the bones that were already shorn

from the animal's body

while dogs barked distantly forlorn

there fellow creatures stripped

of body parts bereft of soul

it does not bark like a madman

in my mind as cannibals who

told me they hear the voices

of dead men pleading in the night

Beautiful are the sunsets golden

turning red as pomegranates bitterly

seeded with dark spots that

become miles of foreboding of the

darkness which occludes earlier

brightness of the day, only small

turtles race to sea with no light

and are missed by birds that

would ascend with them hard-shelled

prey only to drop them hoping to

break the shell and with hard beaks

scoop out shy creatures

with no talons for defence (4.)

I remember her in the garden

watching little children playing

her long hair blown by breezes

her face glowing

with God's grace as if he

proposed to frame her with

flowers that adorn the hedge

she flees at glances of others

withdraws from without to inside

the maze so she cannot be found

but by her true love who I know to

be watching her every delicate move

I envy the creature that is said

to watch her and who will not let

any who follow after her to be found (5.)

NOTES:

NOTE: this story only to be used by the series if it ever comes back on

I once saw a series or movie that featured a man who (I think) practiced voodoo and threw some sort of powder in the air that made people faint and incapacitated.

There are many historical and fictional instances of people going on ships they do not know are infected with plague of some other virus; this I think, also for space….

There is an algae affecting Lake Erie here turning the waters green, which I saw over the

weekend.

there are birds that do this and there was someone on radio talking about turtles out of their

but I do not think that is what they were talking about…

5. an old myth about a creature that inhabits the inside of a maze

CHANGES TO TEXT:

"Remember that area where there were the trap doors and the old bridge that is too brittle to cross again?"

Changed to:

"Remember that area where there were the thin sliding slabs cut out of the rock surface up high that revealed the ancient writings and symbols that lead to where the treasure is?"

They found a passage leading them in that did not involve hidden keys. By regarding symbols on walls they now passed by that they had seen earlier on walls that were in the area they had first been in, they figured out a few areas where treasure might be hidden. Inside one part of it they did not find treasure but a cache of weapons recently stored there.

Changed to:

They found a 'passage' much like the outline of a maze on the slate ground up high on a plateau. It could be moved by two or more people sideways to reveal hidden locks that could be turned by the wooden keys they found buried under rocks with symbols on them. These moved the slate further to reveal another set of thin slabs that had more symbols and ancient writing revealing…….but they did not find treasure only a cache of weapons in a recess under a certain area.

[Note: This story is for this series only if it comes back or if any of the four I said could use my material uses it]

Crusoe is on an island plantation in his later years. There is an attempt to form a union of workers who have heard of rebellion against the monarchy in England. (1.) His wife, having been granted the right to remarry due to Crusoe's long absence has married Blackthorn. To cover the fact he is behind the plantation rebellion, to keep it out of the press pamphlets, has started rebellion in England. This prevents his new wife from hearing of Crusoe's putting the rebellion down. Crusoe has heard of the marriage and has officially annulled the marriage unbeknown to his now ex-wife. In turn he plans to marry Olivia.

On the island in the days of his being shipwrecked:

Friday:  
"Crusoe, there is a time when I think you will be in trouble on one of the plantations, you will probably have a rebellion."  
"And what brought this on?"

"People want to be free. Are they free as I am if they are your slaves?"

"You think my workers will not be free but I aim to keep all free. Slavery debases a leader, to play at having God-given authority over men."

"I simply think you will not have it as easy once you go back to what you call, the civilized world."

"Sir, the workers have set fire to the sugar canes." (2.)  
"Go, get buckets and get men with shovels; no, go quick, cut a swath so big across, get as many men as possible."  
"With what?"  
"Machetes, scythes, sickles, knives…?"  
"Do likewise. I'll get some of the guards with guns."

They hurry to the cane fields. Gunfire is sounding, powder smells. A man with a gun guards the path Robin is going down.

"They have burned a lot of it."  
Robin goes up a hill and with his spyglass extended sees some of the rebels. He lifts up the gun, sets the small sight of the steel line protruding above the shaft of the gun on the man with a burning torch and shoots the torch. It fall s on him and he is doused by a worker but not before flames touch his eyes as he writhes in pain.

A worker with a machete is on the hill and throws it at Robin. Before he can pull out a gun another worker with a torch shoots at Robin, sets fire to the brush on the hill. Before he knows it Robin is trapped. He climbs a tree which, along with others is bent downwards in an arch over a path leading off the hill. He hears scrams of the two men caught in the flames.

Two workers with sickles start after him from either side, sweeping at him large arcs. He can hear the swoosh. He rolls on his back and comes out from between them. He raises his gun and tells them to sit on the ground. They do not hear when more yells come from the fire. A giant tree, already touching the ground splits in the middle and the large round stone held by its bend comes rolling by crushing everything; the two men escape being crushed only they jump up and trip on top of the rolling logs. Robin and is aide club them with the butt end of their rifles.

Turning attention to the plantation the swath cut, the two sides encounter each other. Some fight, some are opposite one another holding guns or other weapons. One of the men has scythe and swipes at the ankles of the others. A rebellious worker sees Crusoe and throws his torch at the ground before the man with the scythe, it burns the scrap of cloth from a shirt on its blade and it catches fire on his own shirt, he rolls and is caught by the other men who subdue him while smoke rises from his pant leg.

When the rebellion ends, one of the workers in their living quarters is found to have instructions from Britain saying how to start the rebellion and how long it should last. A ship is on the horizon with a British flag, it is the navy. Robin will find out who started this back there from the passengers on board.

Note: This story is for this series only if it comes back or if any of the four I said could use my material uses it

Notes:

sources: King Henry 8th, the tv series Shakespeare, King Henry 6th, Crusoe

2. sugar cane fields were used in the mini series "The Thorn Birds"


	2. Chapter 2

"Robin," said Friday, "the ancestors speak."  
Mummies of ancestors sat upright on a ledge where they were left. (1.)

"Our people," responded Crusoe as Friday bowed before them.

"…believe the dead are like in sleep. In the Afterlife they will be revived to life everlasting…that is, if they are Judged worthy of Life Everlasting."  
"Let us leave."

Just then a strong wind blew and thunder distantly announced itself after a thin streak broke the dark blue cloud cover.

"It will be too late to get to the ship if we stay."

Back on the ship the crew, made up of sailors who had mutinied and were put out and after as storm capsized their small boat (2.)

"We can't put ashore the storm it too close and the rocks there and the undercurrent bespeaks disaster there, ride it out."

"You, see our man there."  
Olivia tended to a sailor with whip marks on his chest."  
"Lash the chest?"  
"Captain got shot; First Mate went overboard with power. Did everything backwards too!"

"Aye, had fever he did." To her query.

"I hope none of you have it." (3.)

"Olivia," Said Friday, "this one says he saw giant sea creature rise and swallow a boat. (4.)

"He's burning up. What is this?"  
She notices a pouch; it is full of some powder.

"Perhaps to ward off spirits?" said a mate.

"Maybe, it tastes like medicine. Maybe this is a homemade remedy. They sometimes react with other things and the positive effects are canceled out and other effects make one deranged."

Lightning struck the small boat. The larger vessel was captured however the men had to abandon ship when the Navy used cannon balls of wood covered in pitch that were lit on fire. A hard rain came just in time and the vessel was spared. They caught up with it before it landed on the rocks.

"Well," said a sailor to Robin, "we have to watch for traitors."  
"Go on."  
"We started to drift; everyone was too weak from the fight to work. Those two below were dressed like us. They start to light torches there to signal the Navy. We fought. They were going to burn the vessel, then jump overboard. We caught them doused the fire then clapt irons on them. One of them started getting a rash, spitting up blood, he died. We were afraid to touch him. One of the fellows brought him up."  
"Did he get it?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. We—without touching him, we used poles, knocked him out, shot him and wrapped him up in old sheets. Threw him in the small boat and torched it like a real pyre. I shot him when the wind blew the sheets I at first thought it was him…"  
He had a Bible in hand.

"I hope to God we don't go like them."

"That's a pretty grim situation, perhaps we should find out where they have been…."

"Yes, so did they get the infection on the island or was it on board?"  
"Well," said a sailor, his weather worn face told of burning sun, harsh Northern travels. "I was put ashore in the year-; well, see I'm a bit older than them. It's not usual for me to get sick, in-doors, that's where you get it close quarters are where disease breeds best.

"We picked up a few soldiers that had been in a quarantined city. Some of us put up a fuss but the Captain needed the men. We were after some pirates robbing small towns on the coast. Later, these stayed on after we left for the high seas. We only found out later they were on the Continent at a quarantined city.

Olivia:

"That maybe it. I do not know what it is. I think we should get rid of the clothes and person affects of those who died. Then take those two to an island."  
Robin:

"There was a tribe that had some Shaman (5.) who cured people who were brought from other islands," Friday recalled.

"How far is it?"  
"It is about a hundred…of your reckoning."

When this storm dies down…until then put up that board to cordon them off. Feed them and give them the fruit. On top of that they don't need scurvy.

Lightning flashed and almost seemed to lash out at them. Sounds of thunder coupled with roaring wind bringing up in the scoop of its hand water over the ship. A window open below let a wash cover the floor in the Captain's room. The log had to be kept in another part of the ship along with a star chart and map of the islands.

Olivia came up and told them the two men died.

"I am loath to state it: I am relieved of their sickly presence. What they did in not touching them."  
"We cannot send them off well in this," she held her hand up wet and cold and bare.

"Yes, they go to the bottom barely regarded as human, for they were nearly cadavers when we met them and what they traveled with won't be missed."

Later:

"Commend them to the depth. May God's mercy be upon them. Somehow Lord, let their families know they were cared for-; though we did not know them. Amen."

Having acted as Captain Crusoe nodded and winding sheet and all. Both men went down in the middle of a tremendous storm taking with them the treacherous disease.

Part Two

"Robin," Olivia spoke to him of an earlier incident. "I was the one who told the other ship's crew where you were that day."  
"What! I remember, why?"  
"Well, they had an ally trapped on board and I was offered to let him go if I told where you were."  
"You did?" Robin asked angrily.

"I figured Friday and I could get you out of it."  
"You did? Yes."

"After I went back to the Captain and told him that you were a good man."  
"Then I was free of the adversarial crew. I felt like a rabbit chased by hunters. However, you told on the one who caused the trouble through your friend was a victim of someone else earlier in your life. I think the reason why you could do that is because you took out your frustrations on me."  
She did not speak.

"You took it out on me and acted against an innocent man on behalf of a

Bad group out to harm me. Well, you can undo some of the harm and right the wrong: denounce the instigator, put him in prison or the poor house.

"As far as my love she I suspect is with the real instigator, Blackthorn, or she is on his side—I don't know what to do-; cannot do a thing I have cast her overboard this old captured Dutch vessel…."  
She told him about the seaman she encountered who told her about Blackthorn's intentions…that Robinson was lost at sea she was free to marry.

"Oh, I am in the thick of sorry weather, these waters are treacherous, deep and darkness. However, if I had lost a friend, a loved one, an associate to crime how could I side with those on the other side of the Kings's Law! Unless the King himself be bad and commit wrong. I believe the goodness of all men and to throw overboard those who side with them not unwitting, shifting in these turbulent winds rather than right the wrongs of men I know of.

"Side with me, let us catch up with the harmful fellow and clap chains on his feet, let him languish in a dungeon for an eon, like he has put my heart into the cold sea, a hole in my chest to watch it bob up and down till it sinks and I drop down to nothing and my memories are someone else's dream (6.)

Cloudy masses formed a line of white cutting the cold night sky in half. White shore stopped by the edge of heavens.

"It's like that here," Friday observed. Half the men were on the side of the Captain half against."  
"A classic story; one of them stated they had to watch out for traitors."  
"Which side," queried Olivia, "are the right and which wrong?"  
"Perhaps," thoughtfully Friday spoke: "they had a legitimate claim but some other issue came up."  
"Either way they would not reveal what that is."  
Olivia asked: "How are we to trust them and get back to our island?"  
Robin:  
"I was thinking about that…we really do not want trouble on our island with two warring factions. So, I propose we take the last small boat at this point, "he showed them a map," and leave them on the boat. I took the liberty of leaving them a copy of this, leaving our island and those nearest it out."

Friday:  
"We could do this at night. There has been fog at night due to cool storms. We would not be noticed."  
And they would not find us in the fog or on the islands."  
[Numerous stories and movies have fog and coming/going/escaping]

During the night on the mid-watch, the two men lowered the boat. Earlier Olivia put a sleeping potion into the two watchman's grog at the dinner table. They got some distance beyond when they heard a commotion. A few times a light flashed when the fog for a space cleared. However, the lights faded and obscured by distance and fog they soon forgot who they left behind. Olivia slept, Friday faded in and of dreams…once saying something about the ancestors. Robinson woke Olivia, he slept, she woke Friday then he slept. When they finally were all three awoke they found themselves near an island that had not trees on it. Fire had consumed it it was all long black needles sticking up with red-grey ash blowing in the air.

"Look."  
There was a scattering of bodies along the beach.

"Looks like some sort of war took place here."  
A skeletal likeness of humanity was waving them away

"Begone, begone, begone, begone. Plague! Some plague! Gone insane they wiped each other out. European against locals. Wiped out! Come, insanity will fill your lungs like ash and it will burn you inside out. Begone, I tell you the very waters surrounding are infected. (8.)

The next island had a similar fate. Here were on an incline in the distance. Some had fallen down below. A building was half burning still it was covered on the roof with men. A ship off shore was littered with men dazed or dead. They're fingers were blackened. There was nothing they could do except pass by. Close up a man with his hand dangling had a knife in his hand black fingers on red liquid…

All the islands and the ships, desolated, burnt, uninhabited, uninhabitable, except by the dead.

"It looks like arrows, clubs, spears, guns," Crusoe looked with a spy glass, "On every island."  
"Europeans and islanders?"  
"Or more likely, Pirates and their confederates, against the islanders and on the boat the Navy."

"Who won?"  
"No one, they all got whatever plague this was."  
Just then a rat floated by on a piece of wood. Friday threw a heavy piece of wood on the half it was not on they watched the plague carrier sink, its head too heavy to lift as if it welcomed death and would not put up a fight.

Soon they reach the shore of an island near theirs. Clouds were rolling in and with dead reckoning they figured it was too late to go home.

"Trees, no sign of Others. A whale spouted in the distance, rose like a small island (9.)

They inspected the surrounding area and, finding it safe got wood. Friday used stones and kindling to start a fire. Crusoe shot some birds which they cooked along with seaweed in place of vegetables.

Olivia awoke. The air was unusually cold.

"We're off course! UP, Robinsons, Friday, we are away off course. It's cold!"  
Friday was startled:  
"What happened to the mountains?"  
Indeed the mountains were white capped."  
"Snow," exclaimed Crusoe, "I haven't seen snow since being marooned! There is the belief in Europe that the whole world was covered in ice at some time."

"I think a storm from the South Pole must have come up here; it is an anomaly of weather. I've never seen anything like it so far from its origin."  
It was not long before Friday had been standing in up to the ankles in his first snow. Olivia put the snow in a vessel to melt for pure water. (10.)

"Now, I wonder what happened to all the people on the islands and the ship."  
Friday:

"The plague made them mad. (11.)

"We are fortunate we were away, it looks like the entire region was infected. I hate to say it but infected rats on the European's boat may have traveled to every island with them. It happens rats are an import; we have our own problems. (12.)

"That maybe let's hope it never comes to our island."  
"Look, another storm!"  
My spy glass, Olivia, what do you see?"  
"Quick, let's head to the top, there!" (13.)

There was a few miles long wave, high-walled, and another some distance away blown by a second wind coming in another direction. (14.)

"It's a good thing no one is here."  
"They were already wiped out by a different wave.

The waves hit in succession leveling a great dune spreading it out to the sea. (15.) Trees at the base of the mountains were washed away some hundreds of years old. For the first time by the shifted away dune was revealed a settlement complete with a boat. Evidently the dune was piled up against the boat; it looked to be a boat from a Navy. A flag in tatters with a symbol on that could no longer be made out was probably a pirate ship.

Another storm was coming with hurricane force winds were hitting the opposite shore. They found a cave-like dwelling dug out of the mountains…inside. It looked like women and children once inhabited the island. The wind howled outside and blew inside." (16.)

"We should be safe here."  
A bolt of lightning seemed to be searching for them and reached in all the way to a back wall in a distant section of the cave, leaving behind it a blackened area that smoked from the discharge of burning energy. Nitrogen infiltrated their sense of smell. An ancient torch of pitch was lit by striking a piece of metal on the stone wall revealing in behind names and dates.

"It looks like they stayed here or were trapped for a very long time…."

Notes:

1.i saw some magazine or tv doc had this where the dead were left like this on a cliff  
2.I just saw a 'Mutiny on the Bounty' movie.  
3. disease made men mad on many voyages so that they did things that archeologists wonder about…I have seen descriptions of strange things on docs on the subject.  
are many accounts of large creatures in ancient times and recent…  
, are sometimes medicine men, wise men, dispense information etc….  
Plath, 'I lay dreaming your epic' if I have the quote correct.  
ship stories: Poe, 'The Narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym'  
both plague and ash  
Melvile; Hendrix: 'might even raise a little sand.'  
10.'Lost' had snow and cold on the island if I recall; I do not remember if they used the terms North/South Pole in the 1600's.  
11. world war one and two, sci fi stories with ship mates that go mad and kill each other are not unusual…  
12. are many plague stories in tv movies docs, and in the Mediaeval era…e.g.: "The Decameron"  
13. events a few years ago…  
14. Movies over the last few years have used huge walls of water I have not seen the latest disaster movie.  
15. NASA Weather, type that in and see satellite images: once I saw sand blown miles out from the coast of Africa on one site.  
16. I know this is not the only story about caves and wind…a recent documentary on ancient depictions on walls of caves and religious texts on public television recently is where this came from.

Extra Notes:

On the subject of people going mad from various causes  
including plague attacking others:  
-on the subject of madness: British Ships 'Terror' and 'Erebus',  
Franklin Expeditions, 1847, in the 1990's, tests on bones and  
And lead on food tins contribute to 'impair[ed]  
Judgment; Boswell, Canwest News Service, Wed, Dec 12/09  
-Edgar Allen Poe, a character follows a man he is mad and  
attacks him –Robert Louis Stevenson, Jeckle and Hyde  
madness and attacking others  
-I remembered a description of 'Wild in the Streets' where  
they put lsd in the water and make people stoned, roughly insane  
I only saw the story recently on youtube  
-the first European settlers in Salem eat rye with the fungus  
ergot, (which is where synthetic lsd was derived form)  
and go insane and there is thought to be witchcraft at work-I have related my studying Psychology and Social Work and soknow of many accounts of people going mad…  
-I saw the sci fi show of people going mad and attacking others  
But I saw it when first aired but while I do not remember it  
except, it would be in the back of my mind to influence me  
-the confusion at Bablyon in the Bible….  
-there is the notion of God in the Bible putting those opposed  
his rule in a state of confusion, perhaps madness…  
-Nebuchadnezzer's lycanthropy, madness  
-Percy Shelly, 'The Revolt of Islam', 1817.  
xvi: 'plague…'  
xx "**then fell…plague upon the race of men…sheathed **  
**steel…brothers' blood…thousands pursued/each by his fiery **  
**torture…or sit in frenzy's…mood, upon fresh heaps of dead**  
**...ghastly multitude"**  
Xxii: "…**madness…to self-destruction sent…Plague**…makes her  
Prey… [describes the armies as unable to speak, in other places  
The armies go in procession]  
xxix: 'Thine angels of revenge…that we kill with fire and  
torments"  
xxxi: "…each…'gan to…armed…God…and slaughter now [while one  
cries peace these words indicate where the idea of madness  
and slaughter have come together and before the madness of war,  
still engaged war when plagued…one has to believe as well  
the killing still goes on despite sickness or perhaps it is  
exacerbated by it…  
xliv: "Madness…fear…plague…famine still heaped corpses"  
xiii: "Plague" [mentioned and the war and madness thereof  
goes on…somehere in the poem is the word '**shadow'** of people  
stated]  
"**Some said I was a mania and wild…form my…cave…who had stolen **  
**human shape." **  
**-Emily Bronte: the congregation in a sense goes mad with clubs**  
"**every man's hand was against his neighbour" **  
-there are tales of madness and mutiny etc., which would  
Influence stories….-

a**. **ancient stories that tell of shadow beings…I listed some aready  
a. I have been on trails where bears are said to roam sometimes  
you hear something large moving but you do not see them  
b. ply plied an older well-worn phrase  
a. What I had in here was the following, I took it out:  
chimera, an ancient term for monster or creature  
and dragon or some other creature or even humans guarding gold  
is found in Beowulf, Wagner's 'Ring of the Neibelung'  
d. the composer Schubert wrote a story of men in the night  
torches chasing, if I recall…as cited in a documentary on tv  
of course, 'Frankenstein' with people chasing him,  
-Emily Bronte: the congregation in a sense goes mad with clubs  
"every man's hand was against his neighbour"  
e. Hitchcock, 'The Birds'


	3. Chapter 3

Another Account of His Being the Only Person on the Island.(1.)

When gulls swarmed the albatross spread its wings

screeching and elegance roamed the sky

I hid, tortured by fears they would attack and fled to caves

I remembered they did so in the Good Book (e.)

when men suffering the pangs and guilt of their unheeding lives

felt the crushing Judgment upon them.

Soon, my torturers would burst open the cracks in the walls

and I would suffer for every wayward inclination and thought

I ever had.

They would bring their clubs, spears, fire torches in the dark (d.)

Scale the height by rope drop down

and freight the lonely soul out of me

to be replaced by a rapacious ghost eager to

supplant shadows for living beings

to be strung up piked and burned on top of the most

unholy of pyres.

Recovering somewhat to venture beyond.

And, climbing to see from on high the highway waters

for ships of plenty that 'ply their trade' (b.)

just beyond the horizon.

However, the brain in flight from reality

tries to rescue itself

in the nether world of fantasy…

which gone awry chimera await

the entrance…there is no treasure

no hoarded gold (c.)

they wait till night

fogs hold close to the ground (2.)

obscure images race by

others lurking in wait

famished I raced to the other side during the second watch.

Tripping, heart palpitating blood rushing to the brain and I cry out.

Sounds heavy twigs snapping large swerving unseen an animal calls

the lunatick roams, he has a gun (a.)

we could all get shot down…

But no one hears and I fear being stranded I will be until

I swim knowingly into a region of Undertow

the green deep circling round.

When I was alone it was not all insanity (3.)

moments of lucid beauty when the air was cool

in darkness before the sun rising

in the far West where home lay

there was a single ray closed up by purple masses

now extending across the sky

red and purple black now spreading across the horizon

Suddenly as in a glass broken bending

so two scenes different in angle of the same sight before me

then as if many lenses the sun great globe cut into so many layers.

Clouds as in explosions of a magazine mushroom out (4.)

I had heard of ancient volcanoes reaching the heavens

Flame and ash exuding fiery avalanches of coal

red lava pouring unstoppable by any moat

to go into and settle.

Red and yellow from the middle the sunlight shone forth

beacon of God from the middle of now three layers

of red yellow red now the sky brings clouds inwards

lightning brings anew and I must seek shelter

as between the flash and bellow is a space of time

telling a mudslide will occur given the weak foothold I have in this unstable region I am situated on…

Lightning hit metal on a floating part

a shipmate was on I the part caught fire, too far,

in my glass he sand not knowing I was witness

to his sad demise.

Rolling swells conjured by the wind

which if it were personified in

human form would surely be

cast bound in the waters to drown the

very waters the wind itself agitated.

If I believe in the Almighty

Satan must want my death!

every breath still taken must

disturb him for he keeps

lashing with sleet and columnar spouts

that twirl. Once either

by hallucination or plain sight

a spout turned and churned in the

opposite direction till nearly

drowned I surfaced close to

a beach. My lungs full of fluid

my heart yet had a hope

of gaining respite and to be able

to stand on dry land after these terrors

would be a miracle!

Seaweed wrapped around my neck

like a sea python gagged me

I twirled it around came up for air

and with a sound

of thunder and roaring sea

I found myself chest to head

free of the deeps yet still clinging

was Davy Jones hand onto my ankle

desperate to have me back but

I overcame him. Cold alone

gagging coughing feeling sand in my mouth

I went back to cup water from my hand

not feeling or thinking just watching the surf

attempt to recapture me wave upon wave

riding the tidal influx that forced me to flee

up towards the trees.

Lightning had struck a solitary trunk on a hillside

Of rock like the proverbial burning bush

I was thankful someone had taken me back to life.

Grateful when I started a fire

I offered my first fruits form the forest to He

who guides all sailors to safety as he did

the Apostle Paul from shipwreck.

Crusoe on the loneliness of the island before Friday

the party that survived the mutiny and Olivia:

Hot sun burning on my face sunsets that die in a bloodbath of red

that God abandoned me is uppermost in my mind but I

have faith he will release me in time

from this circumscribed land bound by waters

sometimes passive

unless I venture into them

then they roll faster foaming after me

closing me up between two waves

a liquid coffin too heavy to withstand

dragging me down.

Now, I cry to the moon

I cry in a cave and yell curses at the

unseen peoples I hoped would rescue me

from this pitiless isolation

The forest is lush it sustains yet it

is utterly bereft of another sound

Davy cannot catch me but he won't

let me float

NOTES:

I mentioned a story about someone stranded going mad but that was a different story there is no poetry/diary they write they are just seen going mad but the series had a character going mad and there are stories by poe and others as well as my having been in psychology and social work along with actual case histories I read about film foofootage of actual patients this is also after: Crusoe after the novel and recent tv series on last year. Yelling at the unseen: Dumas, when in the Count of Monte Cristo, the main character yells in solitary confinement…goes mad…….and the Milgram experiment I mention in other notes to other stories One could even put mental patients in the context of prisoners as well. Besides the story above does not really having Crusoe go mad or insane he simply yells with no one there these are the references…

Beowulf.

Either the book or the recent series [which I wish would come back] had something like this notion of it was not all bad or some other thing had a line like this…

As in nuclear explosions…

1a. During the time before Friday showed up Robinson made his own

paper from instructions given to him on one of his trips…

a**. **ancient stories that tell of shadow beings…I listed some

Already

a. I have been on trails where bears are said to roam sometimes

you hear something large moving but you do not see them

b. ply plied an older well-worn phrase

a. What I had in here was the following, I took it out:

chimera, an ancient term for monster or creature

and dragon or some other creature or even humans guarding gold

is found in Beowulf, Wagner's 'Ring of the Neibelung'

d. the composer Schubert wrote a story of men in the night

torches chasing, if I recall…as cited in a documentary on tv

of course, 'Frankenstein' with people chasing him,

-Emily Bronte: the congregation in a sense goes mad with clubs

"every man's hand was against his neighbour"

e. Hitchcock, 'The Birds'


End file.
